The primary objective of the proposed research is to further our understanding of the processes involved in time perception. In particular this research focuses on how the discrimination of temporal order provides a means of examining the fine-grained aspects of time perception. Current models of temporal order discrimination all assume that stimuli are processed independently, or in independent channels. The proposed research tests the independent channels assumption under stimulus conditions commonly used in temporal order research. The procedure involves manipulating stimulus intensities while measuring the point at which the stimuli appear simultaneous through use of a staircase procedure. Establishing the conditions required for independent stimulus processing may suggest a resolution of conflicting results obtained in previous research using different stimulus conditions. A resolution of these conflicts could have impact on research in speech perception, dyslexia, attention, and other issues in psychology.